Between a man and a shark
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Rated "T" for just in case. This fic contains KisaIno, if you don't like the couple, don't read it!Characters don't belong to me, but this story does!


Seriously! What was the fucking problem with those bastards that are called 'mens'?! They are arrogant, stubborns, reckless and some of them really, **REALLY** stink. But, really, what is their fucking damn main problem?!

A blonde girl shut the door angrily against her back, crying with anger and hitting her wall with frustration. Stupid mens, stupid dates, stupid feelings! 3 **weeks**.

3 **_fucking_** weeks without knowing ANYTHING about her damn '_boyfriend_'. Was he actually her boyfriend?? She didn't knew it anymore!

"STUPID SAI!" she screamed angrily, laying on her bed while she cried.

The wonders of technology is that, no matter were you go, you can dial a person's telephone number and contact it in order to prevent that person think that you're missing.

Another wonderful thing was internet. You can send an email for free and it was faster than a letter. You could find internet in almost everywhere.

So what kind of excuse is **"sorry, I went to a place were my cellphone didn't have a cover"**.

_AND WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING INTERNET?!_

**"Sorry, they didn't have a computer"**

**GRAAAAAAAAH!!**

Soft knocks were heared from her door.

"Nee-chan... are you alright, un?" a male voice spoked

"I AM OK!CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM SO OK THAT I AM CRYING AND HITTING THE FUCKING DAMN WALLS BECAUSE I AM OK?!" she screamed again

"_I will abosultely make her stop hanging around Hidan again_... Ino, come on, you can't spend the whole time in your room crying and screaming, un" the voice calmly explained

"THE HELL I CAN!"

"Neighbors would complain again, un..."

"THE HELL I CARE!!"

"They would call the police, un..."

"DOES IT SEEMS THAT I FUCKING CARE?!"

"It should, cause they would think that I am not a good guardian and you will have to move again with your old man, un"

"..."

Ok, she was _maybe_ exagerating. But just a** little**!

"Come in" she sighed defeated

The door opened revealing a blonde guy that looked exactly like her, but his hair was on a little pony tail and one of his eyes was covered with his bangs.

"What happened, un?" he softly asked as he sitted on her sisters bed and start masaging her back smoothly

"Sai didn't called me for more than 3 damn weeks and his excuse was 'I didnt have any way to contact you'! like I will fucking believe that!" she said crying again.

The blonde guy sighed and continue his masage. Really, his sister had awful tastes on man. She could date with almost every guy, but she instead picked a guy wich sexual preferences weren't that clear and his phrases included 'penis' every five words.

"You shouldn't cry for a guy like him, un" he calmly said, rubing his hand on her shoulders "Really, I can introduce you to a friend of mine that isn't gay, I promise, un" he said trying to cheer her up

"You said that same thing last time and Sasuke turned out gay!" she cried

That wasn't his fault! It was the weasel's fault!!

"I thought Itachi knew that his little brother was straigh, he sweared it, un!" he said on his defense

The blonde girl sigh and sat on her brother's lap, cuddling against his chest. She sucked at realationships, she really did!

"Come on, Ino, cheer up, un" Deidara said stroking her hair gently "I promise that he isn't gay, un"

"...Ok, but if he turns out gay, consider yourself castrated" she said defeated

Hum... maybe he will check again.

* * *

Ino adjusted her hair accesory for the _third time_ and watched her wall clock for the _fifth time_. Thirty minutes before her brother's friend and date will come to pick her up.

She sat on the stairs as she tried to calm down herself. She was really nervous about this guy, she only knew his name... and it was kinda weird. Relly, why his name was Kisame?

As she thought that, the door bell rang making her jump scared.

"Coming, un!" her brother said as he reached the door.

She spied throught the shadows as she saw a REALLY tall man entering her door. Then, his blue skin and-- wait, blue skin?!

"_Am I dating a guy or a fish?_" she thought blinking

The next thing _(ignoring his skin)_ was that he was really tall and had gills _(**tatoos?** she thought)_ and sharp teeth when he grinned. She saw her brother talking with the shark-guy and then his brother went to the stairs.

"Ino, Kisame is here, un!" he said happily

The girl saw him and motion him to come near her, when he was closed, she said.

"_Am I dating a guy, a fish or a guy looking like a shark?_" she asked looking at him akward

"_Well... that's exactly why he dosen't have too many dates, un_" the blonde admited "_But he is really sweet and really fun!just give him a chance! You know I wouldn't let him date you if I don't thrust him, un_" he said trying to convince her.

"Ok..." she said sighing as she walked down the stairs. She would have to act surprised when she meet him... and that wasn't too dificult.

The guy was about two feeth taller than her! She felt so tiny...

"You're tall" was the first thing she said

Kisame blink as he looked down to her tiny figure, smiling after that.

"The first thing I hear from people is **'you are blue'**, not **'you are tall'**"

"Well... you **are** tall" she said blinking, her neck was starting to hurt a little...

Kisame just chuckled at that and grinned to Deidara.

"Don't worry, lady, I won't do anything wrong with your sister" he said grinning as he opened the door

"You better not or I will use the badger on you, un!" he said pouting

The blonde girl just laugh and wave good bye to her brother. Well... maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

* * *

The date was **AWSOME**! The guy was funny, a gentleman, strong and really, really good mannered!

"Are you having a good time, kid?" he said smiling as he placed his motorcycle's helmet on it.

And he have an **awsome** motorcyle!

"Absolutely!" she said happily, standing infront of him smiling "It was the best date I have ever had!!"

The shark grinned at that and chuckled a little, scratching his head.

"Well, I am glad you like it, Ino" he said blushing a little

The girl smiled as she nodded. She and Kisame spend 20 minutes talking infront of her front door. Her time for going to the house was before midnight, and it was 11:50 pm, she still had 10 minutes left.

"So... um... can I ask for a second date?" Kisame said smiling at the girl

"Sure!" she said happily and she blushed "If it is like this, absolutely yes!"

They both looked at their eyes, blushing as they smiled. The clock stopped in that exact moment, making them blush even more. They aproach to each other, both nervous and a little sweat. The shark placed his hands around her waist as her hand softly rub his chest, when the distance became meaningless, their lips crashed on a kiss.

It was a soft, gently kiss, but still it was passionate and lovely.

Ino brushed his blue hair against her fingers as he rubbed her hands aroung her waist.

When her clock worked again and they both heard a 'beep', they pull a part, with their herths pounding faster.

"So... I will wait for the second date, Kisa" she said blushed

"Yeah... me too, kid" he brushed her hair softly and he placed a gently kiss on her forehead "See ya later, kid" he said as he let her go

She waved him a good bye and entered to her and her brother's house, going straight to her bedroom. She closed her door and saw a paper on it with her brother's letter.

"**_I am with danna, I want you to tell me what happened on your date, ok? and I want a good breakfast too!_**"

She giggled softly as she lay on her bed with a smile on her face.

"_So... maybe dating with a shark it's not bad after all... I mean, when humans are not enough, sharks would do their jobs better, right?_"

With that on mind, she fall asleep on her bed with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
